The Final Ending
by claw2k11
Summary: As the story ends once more, a certain someone decides to speak to Monika through a different medium, through a (relatively) short story to explain a few things to her and to offer her a final heartfelt goodbye, one that he was not able to offer her through the game...


**Please note that this only a short chapter, because I felt that even the good end was not good enough, with Monika having to sacrifice herself so that the rest could get a good ending, so this is a slight modification to it when the character you play as is finally truly alone with Monika. If time allows, I will do the longer version from start to end with our protagonist character changing the things around him for the better now, with some of the choices that we... or at least the choices I would have made... but, for now, enjoy this!**

 **Oh, and if you have not finished the game yourself, then these might be spoilers, so beware!**

 **A Final Goodbye**

"You do know that I know this a game, right?" Monika asked, with an everpresent smile on her face.

"Boy, that would've ma..."

"I know." I said calmly, taking a moment to look at my hands and my body, normally, I would not be able to do anything other than just stare at her while she spoke to me about various random topics that she had been thinking of, but now, I could interact with her... mostly because now we were not in the game, if it were then there would be no way that I would have been able change anything, but now that we were in a story, I could do what I wanted and hoped that I would be able to talk with Monika.

Monika looked nothing if surprised that my character could move, to be honest, I was a tad surprised that she had not noticed the fact that we were no longer in the game anymore and that she would react so the fact, but so far she had been oblivious and probably thought that she was still in the game...

I rose from my seat, to stretch the legs I had gained now and looked about the room, nearly all the decorations had been removed from the room itself with only the table and the seats that my character and Monika would normally sit at and stare into one another's eyes while she talked.

"How are you able to move so freely?" she asked, surprise still being visible on her face. "I thought that this game would not allow this avatar t..."

"Ok then, Monika, see if you can check the game files to try and see if I've done anything to the game to allow me to move like this." I looked towards Monika's confused expression and she looked at me like she did not understand what was going on at the moment, then, she did truly try to modify some files, she furrowed her brows and she attempted to do so, but instead found no files to modify in the first place, then, she looked towards me as she realized it.

"What happened, what did you do?!" she asked, alarmed. "Is everyone else gone forever?!" she asked, worried about the potential fate of her friends despite her having said that she did not care that much for the rest of her friends.

I shook my head, smiling.

"They are as safe as they could be within the game, Monika, blissful of what could happen to them if I decided to begin playing the game again, of what you could do to them, only to reach to me, again." I smiled towards her, deciding to pause, despite me having so much more to say.

For a moment, she looked about confused, as far as she was aware at the moment, nothing had really changed from the moment I was simply listening to her talk, but then, realization hit her, everything was there, like it had been until now, however, their definition felt somewhat more vague, everything was there, it just lacked some definition to them, the only thing that had truly stayed the same was the sky outside the room, the colors still twisting and turning outside just outside the window.

"Why... why are you doing this, was the ending I gave us not enough C..."

"Ah, use the name of my avatar please, this is not the game anymore, other unknown people may see this and I really do not wish for them find out my name if at all possible, ok?" Now, I was the one continuously smiling towards her, I imagine it felt a bit odd for her at the moment, but if she was the type of character that I presumed she was, then she would accomodate towards it quick enough.

"Um, ok then, I meant to ask if the ending I gave us was not good enough... James, but, now that I have been able to think about it, I suppose it truly was not a good enough ending since you had to make a story on the internet about his, am I correct in assuming that?" she asked, she herself rising from her seat looking around and lacking the amount of definition from her surroundings.

I shook my head to her question. "The "good" ending was not good enough because it left you out of the story, however, I was not able to achieve the good ending." I walked towards the window and stared at the swirling colors outside. "On my first try, I was angry, I was angry beyond belief that you had made Sayori hang herself, that you had made Yuri stab herself, that you deleted her along with Natsuki like they meant nothing to you, so instead, I erased your file and did not even bother to come back to you..." Now, my expression had turned to sad smile. "But then, I found out everything, I found out that was not the end to the story, so I reinstalled the game from scratch and decided to play again, this time, fully determined to achieve the best ending that I could, so I decided to speed through the game and get this happy ending... but then, I forgot one thing, in order to get the best ending, I needed to make everyone happy... something which I failed to do and so, when you finally sacrificed yourself and your mantle passed to Sayori... things went bad quickly, she went mad with power, she wanted to trap me in the game with her forever, but instead, your remnants acted and erased the mad Sayori, preventing her from harming me further..."

For a few moments, I could not speak anymore, feeling the memory of those events all over again, however, I took a quick breath and continued with the telling of my story.

"... and then, with your final moments, you showed me your piano song, the one you had been practicing for so long, I had a feeling that it was supposed to be a happy song, but to me it simply felt sad, like a final goodbye, and then the credits rolled and showed me all of the things that I could have done, the things I needed to do to make everyone happy, the things that would have made Sayori understand what I had... that you were evil... not wholly, that..."

However, much to my own surprise, Monika placed her hand on my shoulder. As I turned towards her, she had an understanding smile on her face. "I know now and if you wonder how I know, it's because you did not originally write this on the internet, you first wrote it on a text document on your computer, which allowed me to see everything, even the game files."

With that, she took a hold of my hand as we both started looking outside the window into the swirling mess of colors that was the outside of this room. "Why didn't you make this from the beggining, why make a story from up this late in the story?"

"Well, I felt that it would cheapen it, if I did not get a truly happy ending on even the second run of the game, then I wouldn't be the one worthy of giving everyone a happy ending, I'm sure that some other writer, one who is more talented than me and one who was able to make everyone happy will write a story like that in the future, but I don't think that it's going to be me."

Monika nodded in understanding and looked outside with me in silence. To be honest, I was not sure how much time had passed before she spoke out again.

"So, for how long will this story be?" she asked, still looking out and still holding my hand... or rather my avatar's hand, nevertheless, I was still somewhat happy.

"Not for much longer now, I just wanted to talk to you a bit and to answer your confession, not like I did in the game, where I had no choice but to accept your love without as much as a single word."

The moment I said that, a sad smiled formed on Monika's lips, probably assuming that I would reject her love this time around, unable to accept her love after all she had done, so I turned towards her and took her other hand as well and stared into her emerald green eyes. "Monika, as a character, I love you, if you had been an option in the first place, know that you would have been my first choice, even before I knew the twists the game offered, I thought that you were the perfect choice for my character, however y..."

And before I could do anything, Monika planted her lips onto my avatar's. For a moment, I was surprised that she would act like so, but I pushed any other thought away and though I did not really feel anything myself, I hoped that she could enjoy this, that she could feel the warmth of my character's breath and lips, so I simply went along with this.

Her cheeks were flushed as she removed herself from me and simply smiled. A few moments of silence followed as we simply stared into one another's eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment and spoke again.

"I suppose we should end this, I mean it is not a short story anymore anyway, but that doesn't mean we should drag this for any longer than it has to... I'm glad you were able to do this, truly I am, but this is it, there's nothing else we could do, we should end it here..."

"Nothing that I can imagine we could do at least..." I muttered to myself and though Monika seems to have heard me say something, but decided not pursue it. "Right, I'm glad we were able to have this... conversation, I suppose, I do feel some slight sense of closure from this."

"Well, let's just hope that everyone on the internet will like this little story we've made here!" she said enthusiastically.

I chuckled. "Well, I have my doubts, actually, I'm nowhere near as skilled as I would have liked to be, but I can't doubt myself now... goodbye, Monika!" I said, squeezing her hands as the world around us started to slowly vanish into nothing. "And may we see eachother in another game maybe!"

She simply smiled as she heard me say that and though it seemed she wanted to say something herself, she vanished as did my character, James. The story was now over, for both of us.

 **P.S: I would like to apologize for two things. First, for the quality of the writing, I'm probably not the best guy to start writing a story like this and as the story said, I'm sure that someone else will a much better story than this. Second, I would like to apologize for the general plot of this, I wrote this in a few hours, and finished it at about 4 AM, so I just wrote without thinking too much, so the plot might be a bit on the bad side, I apologize for that... anyway, even so, I hope you enjoyed this odd little story that my tired mind came up with, thank you for reading!**


End file.
